


X-Men Of Our Own

by Sky_Chau



Category: I guess - Fandom, X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution, XMO3, just same vibe, not really xme at all
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanvids, I plan to make at least two seasons, M/M, Multi, Other, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, XMO3 - Freeform, Xaveir doesn't believe in stairs., more tags will be added as i remember the metric ton of stuff that crops up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Chau/pseuds/Sky_Chau
Summary: The Xavier Institute is in its infancy, unable tofunction as a stand alone school due to lack ofstaff, operates as a gifted program for the localhigh school. To people on the outside it seemslike any other gifted program with an added boarding aspect.In a time before Cerebro, Jean and her ever expanding group of mutant teens must keep a close eye out for fellow mutants developing their powers, while also protecting each other from various school faculty, other not so nice mutants and, government organizations that wish them harm. Can they pull this off while still struggling to navigate the already harsh world of highschool in the 90s? Or will their GPA suffer?Find out on X-Men Of Our Own!Okay but really what is this?X-Men Of Our Own (XMO3) is an animated fanseries created with a group of friends and hosted on YouTube by yours truly. I will be putting links to the videos in each chapter as they come out. YouTube's algorithm is, as always, festering hot garbage, so I've taken to putting the links here on AO3 where they at least have a chance to be seen.All episodes are in full color starting with episode 3! (it's out now please watch!)





	1. Episode 1: Think Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean overhears the Maximoffs talking about blowing up the school. Little does she know Scott Summers has severe case of pinkeye, and the Maximoffs actually know what's up.

Episode One: Think Fast  
Duration: ~8 minutes  
Subtitles: yes (English)

SCRIPT

VOICES: *standard teenage thoughts* (chatter?)  
WANDA: Todays the day  
PIETRO: *in general he's off beat and over expressive due to short attention span* Finally! I was beginning to think that dream wouldn't come true. *sounds more excited than he should be simply because hes bored and wants something exciting to to* So hows this gonna happen?   
WANDA: I dunno.  
PIETRO: well that's helpful, what am I supposed to do, buy all the bombs from the school store?  
WANDA: SHHHH- someone's listening!  
PIETRO: Ay! *the Ay is shouted* Girl, ever learn to knock?  
JEAN: (just what are you up to?)  
PIETRO: Just a little bit of trouble *playful*, but nothing you’d be able to prove. *smug as shit*  
WANDA: Shut up Pietro. And Jean, could you get your nose out of our business?

JEAN: (Crap, I’m blocked out. Looks like I’ll have to keep an eye on them.)  
EVAN: Earth to Jean~  
JEAN: Oh hey  
EVAN: you alright?   
JEAN: Im fine- *catches pietro out the corner of her eye going out of the office and into the girls bathroom* I just.. have to use the... bathroom.  
EVAN: Yiiikes….. I feel ya.

JEAN: *enters bathroom to see pietro handing wanda a stack of papers* Hey-  
WANDA: Stay out of it.  
JEAN: Can you two go a week without plotting something?   
PIETRO: Who says were plotting something? *playing dumb/innocent. Like who? him up to things NOOOOO (sarcasm)* Can Wanda and I not talk anymore? *kinda whiney, mock offence*  
JEAN: You’re in the girls restroom. That’s more than a little suspicious.  
WANDA: I could say the same to you-   
PIETRO: No.*is interrupting wanda* Wanda, too far. Anyway *like an Aaaanyway* I dunno about you delinquents but I’ve got an attendance record to keep up. *leaves*  
SCOTT: *walks in rubbing his eyes*  
WANDA: wrong bathroom kid.  
SCOTT: OH, I'm so sorry! I knew I should've stayed home!  
WANDA: whatever, just get your eyes checked or something.

*in the next class*  
JEAN: (Is that the blueprints for the building ...?) *focuses in*  
WANDA: (...no, the boiler wouldn't make an explosion that big….)  
JEAN:( are you trying to blow up the school?)  
WANDA: what no! (whisper) what kind of evil do you think I am?  
JEAN: * side eyes*

*cue jean snooping montage*

WANDA: *looking increasingly scared* (Where is that detonator?!)   
SCOTT: *scratching at his eyes in the background*  
JEAN: (what? How do you not know??) *Looks over to scott* (is that pinkeye?...gross.)  
PIETRO: *looks out the window to see nurses office across the square as well as a gas storage tank*  
SCOTT: can I go to the nurse?  
T: Summers why did you come in with pinkeye? (math teacher name, Mr. Mason)  
SCOTT: sorry I- *out the door*  
T: Just go.  
PIETRO: *stretches and yawns pointing to the security camera making breif eye contact with wanda*  
WANDA: *knocks out camera with hand behind her back*  
JEAN: *Jean glares at pietro's empty seat and then glares at wanda. She gets up*

*Pietro montage time*  
PIETRO: Oh yeah thats not pink eye.  
JEAN: HEY!  
PIETRO: Sorry girlie I ain't got time to slow dance *that's a shitty one liner*

WANDA: *coming to pietro's aid* Pietro! You moron!

JEAN: *on the phone* Hey Storm… Can you pick us up.  
STORM: us?  
JEAN: I’ll... explain in the car. *puts down the receiver*  
JEAN: hey… close your eyes.   
SCOTT: I-I can't!   
JEAN: You have to relax, just try for me. *Extends a hand to his head* okay?  
SCOTT: okay *covers his eyes* I cant see what's going on??  
JEAN: Let's get you out of here. I’ll explain later. Cmon, Ill guide you.   
SCOTT: It hurts-  
JEAN: I'm sure it does. *sticks her head out the window* Hey trouble! Meet us at the front gate! (that's not something I’d trust a school nurse to fix)

JEAN: So I guess I was wrong about you two.  
WANDA: what did you actually think we were trying to burn down the building?  
JEAN: Well, you did make yourselves look pretty suspicious....  
PIETRO: would you have believed us if we told you we were trying to keep the school from going kablooey?  
JEAN: you're awake  
WANDA: unfortunately. Also hey dingus, eat something.  
PIETRO: ugh i can take care of myself sis. *in the same tone youd say "it's not a phase MOM"*  
WANDA: you ran faster than the speed of light. Do you know how much energy that takes? You could have died.  
PIETRO: you're welcome. *either really smug or really casual*  
JEAN: so how'd you guys know?  
WANDA: I've been having this bad dream lately where the school bursts into flames...I just sorta saw it coming, I knew there was a detonator i just didn't know what ...still don't know how my brother figured it out...no offence but you aren't exactly Sherlock holmes.  
PIETRO: Yeah yeah yeah Im fast not smart, I know.  
JEAN: so how'd you do it?

PIETRO: I didn’t, teacher pretty much spelled it out for me. The dudes last name is summers so obviously related to Alex, y'know the guy who got all red and itchy all over before busting out the lasers in the parking lot. He was off to the nurse, and its a straight line of sight from the nurse window to the gas storage thingy. if somethings gonna blow because of summers’ lazer eyes it was obviously gonna be that tank, yknow?

WANDA: really *unimpressed*  
PIETRO: okay it was mostly the center of his eyes turning bright red *as in no he didn't Sherlock any of that and he just pulled the whole monologue out of his ass* but yeah! Really.  
SCOTT: who are you? What are you talking about?  
PIETRO: What you didnt know? The institute is where all the freaks live. Or the X geeks at least.  
STORM: we’re like you. You're not the only one with gifts.  
SCOTT: id hardly call blindness a gift.  
STORM: it could be in time.   
PIETRO: Oh jeeze shes about to give the talk, can we go home now? *whiney impatient man who's had this talk before and will proceed to throw a tantrum about it*  
STORM: you see over time humans have adapted and evolved to best survive their environment, a certain subsect of humans called mutants have a gene that gives them superhuman abilities. You like us happen to be one of them.  
PIETRO: Make it stop! *whines*   
WANDA: hey Pietro, shut up.


	2. Episode 2: The 'M Word'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan gets his powers, meanwhile Hank has to survive the hardware store.

Episode 2: The 'M Word'  
Duration: ~8 minutes  
Subtitles: yes (English)

SCRIPT

HANK: that should keep your eyes closed, at least for now.  
SCOTT: will I ever be able to see again?  
HANK:if we can find a way to block the lazers without obstructing your vision, yes, potentially.  
SCOTT: Great  
PIETRO:*other side of infirmary* uhhhhhhhgg get me out of here, sis, cmon lets go *begging to leave*  
STORM: you need rest  
PIETRO: I can rest back at home with the brotherhood  
STORM: you are welcome to stay, and I recommend for your condition that you do.  
WANDA: just give it till you recover. Its not like we have to join them again.  
PIETRO: *grumbles like grrrstuoidxgeeksgrgrgr*

*week chart goes from thursday to friday*

EVAN: I have a good feeling about today.  
JEAN: good vibes?  
EVAN: yeah that  
JEAN: good enough vibes to take The Next Step  
EVAN: well I dunno about that.  
JEAN: c'mon you'll be fine. Okay. I'll be out here if you need me.  
EVAN: what are you gonna do to help???  
JEAN: Cheer you on?  
EVAN: that sounds incredibly weird.  
JEAN: yeah, on second thought, no cheering. I’ll still be here if something goes wrong.  
EVAN: it’s a bathroom what could possibly go wrong? Are you getting bad feelings about this? You and your brain magic or whatever.  
JEAN: Mutant abilities.  
EVAN: I thought yous didn’t like that word…  
JEAN: I can call myself whatever I want Evan. Now go on.  
EVAN: alright.  
EVAN: *walks in* 

HANK: alright I’ve got it.  
PROF X: oh?  
HANK: found a better way to contain scotts lazers.  
PROF X: fantastic. Lets see it shall we?  
HANK: well, I haven't made it yet. It's going to require a whole host of materials we don't have. *lays down blueprints on the desk*  
PROF X: Are you asking for funds?  
HANK: yes.  
PROF X: alright.  
HANK: thank you.

PIETRO: so you're telling me, that after all these years, you had no idea, that your brother was a mutant?  
SCOTT: It's not like he brought it up. I still dont understand why he would hide it from me.  
PIETRO: oh pinkie,*sigh* are your parents normies?  
SCOTT: what?  
PIETRO: average human people. No powers.  
SCOTT: Well yeah.  
PIETRO: that’s probably why he never said anything.  
SCOTT: oh.  
PIETRO: so whats your plan? Where you gonna live?  
SCOTT: at home?  
PIETRO: dude if your brother had to stay away from home you probably will too. So where are you staying?  
SCOTT: here I guess. Where else is there to go?  
PIETRO: there’s always the brotherhood.  
SCOTT: what’s that?  
PIETRO: it’s a safehome, where you can be who you are, no matter how smelly. Its not the prettiest place, but it’s free, and you don’t have to hide.  
SCOTT: hide?  
PIETRO: hate to break it to you like this, but most humans that know we exist, want us dead.  
WANDA: hey, less talking more eating. We don’t need to recruit him. Mystique wouldn’t want him there anyway.  
PIETRO: that’s not what the brotherhood is about Wanda.  
WANDA:dads not there to inforce what it is and isn't about, Pietro. His best bet is to stay where he is.  
PIETRO: you sure about that?  
WANDA: yes. I am.

EVAN: *walks out of a stall and sneezes.* *spikes go flying* *fabric rips*  
EVAN: Jean... *trying to stay calm*  
JEAN: What is going on in there?  
EVAN: UHM, I don’t know.  
JEAN: should I come in?  
EVAN: yes.  
JEAN: HOLY-  
EVAN: shhh!!!  
JEAN: This is great.  
EVAN: What? No! Look at this mess Jean, what am I suppose to do?!  
JEAN: Oh right hiding! Yeah, forget the mess, look at your back. *gently uses telekinesis to lift one of the mirrors off the wall and behind evan, so he can see*  
EVAN: awe, man, I left my jacket in my locker.  
JEAN: you hide in the stall, Ill go grab it for you.  
EVAN: what about the combination?  
JEAN: I don’t need it. *puts the mirror back*  
JEAN: *goes out and grabs that jacket*

HANK: (alright I've got two hours to get everything I need…. Easy. ) *camera zooms out to show just how big this hardware store is* (right?...)  
TODD: Heya Beastie  
HANK: Todd, What are you doing?  
TODD: Shoppin the hardware store, whas it look like?  
HANK:You shouldn’t be out in the open like this.  
TODD: whatdoya wan’ me to do huh? Stay home n die?  
HANK: …  
TODD: ya setting youre expectations a tad high there. Besides fresh air was suppose to be a good thing.  
HANK: it is- just put some sunglasses on or something  
TODD: oh youd like that wouldent you. Your just like the humans man.  
HANK: what do you mean?  
TODD: you keep acting like this is my fault. Look at me dude, there aint a damn thing that could hide this and you know it. A pair of shades wont turn this frog into a prince, Hank.  
HANK: thats Dr. McCoy to you.  
TODD: Eh suck it.  
HANK: Don’t you have something to get?  
TODD: yea but why do that when I can just mess with you? *chuckles*

JEAN: you need to call storm.  
EVAN: me?  
JEAN: well yeah, shes your Aunt.  
EVAN: How am I gonna explain this infront of the receptionist?  
JEAN: Puns.  
EVAN: your kidding me.  
JEAN: nope, just say like, “hey storm can you pick me up, things went a little thorny in the bathroom”  
EVAN: thats a terrible Idea  
JEAN: you have any better?  
EVAN: no!  
JEAN: then hop to it!  
EVAN: hey Auntie O, I need you to pick me up, Something went wrong.  
STORM: slow down, what happened.  
EVAN: So I used the bathroom, n things got a lil… thorny.  
STORM: oh Evan, Im sure its not as bad as you think. Not everyone who stares is judging you.  
EVAN: no- Thats not- dont make me say the M word. Okay Jean told me to call you.  
STORM: Ohhhhh alright. *hangs up* Hey Charles! *is more excited than she should be*  
PROF X: Hmm?  
STORM: My Nephews a mutant!

*what Hank has been up to here in montage form*

EVAN: *walks into the mansion for the first time* Wow…. this place is huge.  
STORM: it always seems bigger the first day.  
EVAN: uh huh….  
JEAN: Cmon, Ill show you to your room *big grin*  
EVAN: wasnt I suppose to talk with the professor…  
PROF X: *is on the phone*  
JEAN: Yeah, but nows not a good time, cmon!  
JEAN: so what do you think?  
EVAN: I think this is, far too classy. I dont even know what to do with myself here… why are there two beds?  
JEAN: youre sharing a room with Scott.  
EVAN: arent there other rooms?  
JEAN: yeah, the professor just likes everyone to have a roommate, something about team building.  
EVAN: oh, does he… know?  
JEAN: hes currently blind. I wouldnt worry about it.  
SCOTT: Not anymore!, Hell yeah, Look at this Jean!  
JEAN: *laughing* oh so cool.  
EVAN: what in the heck are you wearing?  
SCOTT: Dr. McCoy made me this sick visor so I wont blow a hole through the place.  
EVAN: a wh- *gawks*  
JEAN: Lazer Eyes.  
EVAN: oh so I have to room with the fire hazard?  
JEAN: yeah. Youre both dangerous. Ittle be fine!


	3. Episode 3: Angel In Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Warren are saved from a cage fighting ring
> 
> TW: creepy toxic behavior, noncon touching (not quite sexual but still really uncomfortable)

SCRIPT

KURT: *perspective shot of fight ring*  
KURT: (is this- heaven?) *still adjusting to the bright lights*  
WARREN: *floats down* hey there buddy *said as you would to a dog or infant* *extends hand* cmere.  
KURT: hallo. *nervous smile*  
WARREN: *just as kurts vision starts clearing up warren drags kurt by the hand and sticks him to the electric fence* fool.  
KURT: *scream*  
WARREN: welcome to the cage freak, if you want to walk out of this alive I suggest you put on a show and let me win. *let's him down*  
KURT: *bamfs above delivering a kick to the head* you're no Angel.  
WARREN: *rubs his face fake laughing* not anymore.  
KURT: *proceeds to grab warren by the ankle with his tail slamming warren into the fence wings first*  
WARREN: *screams*  
ANNOUNCER: *sounds a horn*  
WARREN: *groans* oh you've done it now, *laughs*  
KURT: What?  
HANDLER: *introduce the collar*  
KURT: But- I won- I-  
HANDLER: you weren’t supposed to. Get back in the box.

(2 years later) 

LOGAN: *on the phone* Hey Chuck- Look I didn’t call to chat- No I’m not in trouble- Look Charlie, there are people that need our help. Just stumbled into this underground fighting ring…. Its bad Charles, betcha not a single mutie in there is older than 25.  
LOGAN: Thank you. *hangs up*

CHARLES: Scott, Jean, Storm, You have a mission.

*ring montage that ends in the boys getting saved*

JEAN: hes not coming out.  
WARREN: Thats just him, he never comes out easy *kicks him out of the box* Just a pain in the butt like that.  
KURT: *another perspective shot, mirrors the opening scene*  
JEAN: Warren you’re scaring him-  
KURT: *blinks*  
JEAN: Hey there… you okay *extends a hand to Kurt*  
KURT: *jolts up looks around obviously scared*  
KURT: *fake smiles*  
JEAN: hey, shhhh, we wont hurt you, you’re safe now.  
SCOTT: what IS he?  
JEAN: Scott hush, you’re not helping.  
SCOTT: dude looks like something out of a circus.*Jean rolls her eyes*  
KURT: *spots warren and scrambles over to Jean* oh NONONO!  
JEAN: Calm down, shhhh, *uses psychic powers to make Kurt chill the fuck out* Ive got you, no one’s going to hurt you here.  
WARREN: *leaves*  
KURT: *is calmed by the power of non-threatening female figures. Also hugs. Very cute.*  
JEAN: you got a name?  
KURT: *quietly* Kurt.

CHARLES: (Now that your done taunting your friend would you mind making your way to my office?)  
WARREN: woah- SHOOT! *spins around* dont do that!  
CHARLES: (Sorry)  
WARREN: *walks in and plops down on the seat across the professor, putting his feet up on the desk* So what am I in time out?  
CHARLES: Feet off the desk- No I just wanted to talk. Most people in your situation sustain trauma-  
WARREN: What are you a Psychiatrist?  
CHARLES: Of sorts. I’m professor Charles Xavier Im the headmaster and counselor here.  
WARREN: *gets up to leave*  
CHARLES: where are you going?  
WARREN: I’m done here. I’ve got no trauma to speak of.  
CHARLES: Warren-  
WARREN: The cage was the best thing that ever happened to me, I don’t need your help.  
CHARLES: Thats incredibly depressing Warren- Come sit,  
WARREN: That’s life. Anyway I’m gonna bug Nightcrawler.  
CHARLES: It’s Kurt.  
WARREN: So crawly boy has a name does he? *grins and walks away*

SCOTT: how come he gets to cuddle?  
JEAN: Im socializing him.  
SCOTT: like a cat?  
JEAN: I guess? If I can pry him off me you can hold him too scott, its nothing special.  
SCOTT: You keep him.  
KURT: I am not a cat.  
JEAN: I noticed. Can you tell me how old you are?  
KURT: No. I don’t know how many years I am.  
JEAN: Okay…  
SCOTT: he looks 12.  
JEAN: well Im sure hes older than that Scott.  
SCOTT: How would you know?

WARREN: *reaching for the wine in the top cabinet*  
CHARLES: how old are you?  
WARREN: Old enough  
CHARLES: the drinking age here in america is considerably higher than in europe. Im going to need a number.  
WARREN: I dunno, *glances at a calendar, does some finger math* 23. Am I free to go, can I drink in peace now?  
CHARLES: I suppose. Just try not to get too drunk…  
WARREN: whatever.  
CHARLES: one more question.  
WARREN: What?  
CHARLES: How old is Kurt?  
WARREN: Heck if I know…kids got a babyface if Id ever seen one, way older than he looks for sure. Very pretty babyface at that- *Catches the gay and makes a face* Whats it to you?  
CHARLES: Just curious.

JEAN: so heres your room.  
KURT: *stands in awe* for me?  
JEAN: yes.  
KURT: no box?  
JEAN: no box.  
KURT: *stars in his eyes* *settles in*  
JEAN: *leaves*

WARREN: *walks in drunk*  
WARREN:HEEEYa Crawler  
KURT: *is utterly terrified*  
WARREN: why you looking at me like that HUH?  
KURT: you scare me-  
WARREN: SCARED? OF an angel???? WHAT’D I EVER DO TO YOU?  
KURT: you hurt me!  
WARREN: PSSSHHH what the cage fights- that doesnt count…..  
WARREN: were in a different place now. I dont HAVE to fight you *cradles kurt*  
WARREN: *whispers* unless you want to.  
KURT: leave me alone! *kicks*  
WARREN: Awww why? Its my room too..  
KURT: It is? *makes a face*  
WARREN: The second bed isint for Mr. Invisible, my friend.


	4. From This Point On XMO3 Is A Comic Ask Blog

27burritos asked: "what is the situation at the brotherhood? is it a house? apartment building? series of cardboard boxes? I demand answers"

  
  
  


Anon asked: Kurt, how do you feel about everyone In general?

  
  



End file.
